Terraink Elevator
by Jay McFlaps
Summary: Imaginer Laink et Terracid coincés dans un ascenseur au milieu de la nuit. Fiction Terraink, lemon/smut (voilà on vous aura prévenu)


Hey ici Jay,

(ça faisait tellement longtemps qu j'avais pas écrit cette entête)

On se retrouve pour une petite Terraink sur le thème de l'ascenseur. En espérant que cela vous plaise. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis.

Disclaimer : C'est fanfiction est basée sur les personnes de Laink et Terracid du Wankil Studio. S'ils désirent sa suppression je le ferais (mais les mecs j'ai bossé dessus donc soyez cool). C'est un **smut** donc vous êtes prévenus (parce que #LeSexePutain)

Merci à mon A.R pour la correction, tu mérites une quiche lorraine pour ça .

Sur ce, bonne lecture, enjoy !

* * *

Elevator !

1h32. Dans le hall de cet hôtel, Laink attendait l'ascenseur qu'il venait d'appeler. Il faisait un peu froid mais une vague de chaleur le réchauffa lorsqu'il releva sa tête et posa son regard sur son petit ami au loin qui se dirigeait vers lui. Terracid arriva au niveau de Laink, son manteau était ouvert et laissait entrevoir la chemise semi ouverte qu'il portait.  
"Tout le monde est parti apparemment", dit-il d'un air nonchalant. Laink le regarda avec ses grands yeux bruns. Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils entrèrent dans la petite pièce qui les amèneraient dans leur chambre. La douce lumière les éclairait, ils se lancèrent un regard complice et comme deux enfants, ils feignirent de se battre pour appuyer sur tous les boutons. Ils riaient de leur connerie ces gamins. Mais une fois toutes les lumières des étages allumées, Terra se pencha vers son acolyte avec son grand sourire pour l'embrasser sur le crâne entre ses boucles. Laink se laissa faire.  
Soudain, toutes les lumières se coupèrent. L'ascenseur stoppa net son ascension entre deux étages. Aucun bouton ne répondait, même le bouton d'urgence était hors service. Les deux YouTubers se retrouvèrent bloqués dans le noir au milieu de la nuit.

"Euh...Terra ?  
\- ...ouais ?  
\- On est bloqués là ?  
\- ...ouais  
\- On est dans la merde, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Euh...Ouais on peut dire ça

\- ...  
\- Bon ben yolo!"

Terracid ria à cette dernière interjection de son copain. Ils décidèrent alors de s'asseoir dans un coin de l'ascenseur. Le grand brun se posa contre le mur, Laink entre ses jambes, ses bras autour de ce dernier. Les deux restèrent environ trente minutes dans cette position. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Au bout d'un moment Terra sorti son portable de sa poche, le déverrouilla et fit quelques manipulations lorsqu'une musique sortit de l'appareil. Laink se raidit instantanément. Il connaissait bien cette musique qui le terrifiait. Les tambours de Jumanji !

Il se retourna et sauta au cou de Terra pour essayer d'atteindre le portable que celui-ci levait au ciel. Le petit brun voulait absolument couper ce son infernal pour ses oreilles. Ils se chamaillaient, Terracid riait de voir son copain paniquer de la sorte.

"- Sadique, cria Laink, enlève-moi ça ! Enlève ça Terra !"

Terracid eut un sourire en pensant au double sens de cette phrase. Il voulu couper le son et redescendre son portable quand Laink donna un coup dedans. Le portable tomba à terre, la musique se coupa mais la lumière également.

Encore une fois ils se retrouvaient dans le noir complet. Incapables de retrouver ce fichu téléphone dans cet espace pourtant restreint. Ils eurent un moment de silence.

"- Ah ben bien joué Laink !

\- Tu peux parler Terra."

Ils eurent un petit fou rire. Puis le petit brun eut une merveilleuse idée pour se venger. Il commença à émettre un son que le grand aux yeux bleus connaissait bien. Un son un peu rauque, celui de la petite fille dans The Grudge. Terra réagit au quart de tour.

"- Laink ! Laink arrête ! C'est pas drôle de faire ça.

Parce que Jumanji c'était drôle peut-être, répondit Laink d'un ton espiègle."

Il continua de torturer l'esprit de Terra avec une grande satisfaction. Ce dernier décida alors de le faire taire. Il immobilisa les deux bras du plus petit, le rapprocha près de lui et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Laink fut un peu surpris de cet élan d'affection mais il ne trouva pas ce geste désagréable. Il savourait ce lent baiser qui lui donnait des frissons jusque dans le bas du dos. Terra, toujours en l'embrassant, lâcha ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Il s'en suivit une série de baisers langoureux. Leurs respirations s'accentuaient au fil que les secondes passaient. Après tout, personne n'était là pour les juger ou pour les voir. L'un dans les bras de l'autre, sur le sol métallique, ils se câlinaient, s'embrassaient à répétition. Terra passa ses doigts dans les boucles de Laink, tandis que celui-ci le serrait fort contre lui. C'est alors que la langue du plus grand se glissa lentement dans la bouche de celle du plus petit. Une sorte de jeu entre leurs deux langues se mit en place. Le plus agréable restait le fait de sentir que l'un et l'autre se souriaient lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient.

Terracid enleva alors sa veste et la posa grand ouverte au sol. Il allongea Laink délicatement dessus et commença à faire glisser sa main en partant de sa joue. Alors qu'il le surplombait, la main du grand aux yeux bleus descendit le long du cou de Laink, puis par dessus son T-shirt fin pour enfin venir tourner autour de son bas ventre. La respiration de Laink s'intensifiait au contact de la main de son copain.

"- Je peux ? demanda Terracid, alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse à cette question.

\- Comme si tu avais besoin de demander, répondit Laink en relevant rapidement le haut de son corps pour déposer un baiser sur le cou de Terra."

Ce dernier sourit, Laink le savait même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Terra se pencha et embrassa Laink encore une fois, puis il enleva sa ceinture ainsi que la sienne. Ils enlevèrent également leurs jeans. Le plus grand se colla alors au plus petit, leurs deux sexes collés l'un à l'autre avec pour seule barrière le tissu de leurs caleçons respectifs. Le membre de Terracid glissait sur celui de Laink. En effet le tissu devenait de plus en plus mouillé au fur et à mesure de ces va-et-vient si excitants. Le petit sentait le souffle chaud de son amant sur son cou. Il sentait toutes les parties de son corps qui étaient en contact avec celles de Terra. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir le voir rendait la chose encore plus excitante.

"- Terra... Terra, j'ai... vraiment envie de toi... là... tout de suite'', gémit Laink avec cette voix beaucoup trop sexy qui donnait des frissons à Terracid.

Celui-ci l'embrassa malicieusement dans le cou et n'eut que pour réponse qu'un "T'es tellement excitant tu sais, mon Laink !" chuchoté avec indécence.

Il retira avec fougue ces bouts de tissus devenus trop encombrants. Une chaleur intense les entourait, ils glissaient l'un contre l'autre avec tant de sensualité.

C'est alors que le bouclé reconnu le bruit de son partenaire qui arrachait l'emballage d'un préservatif avec ses dents. Rien que la pensée de l'imaginer mordre ce bout de plastique l'excitait. Il n'attendait plus qu'une chose : sentir son Terra lui faire l'amour.

Le grand, ayant enfilé le bout de latex lubrifié, rapprocha lentement son membre vers l'entre jambe de son amant. Laink le sentit alors s'enfoncer en lui lentement. Cette sensation de chaleur qui le remplissait lui faisait échapper quelques gémissements. Terra aussi poussait des lamentations de plaisir. Terracid imaginait le visage de son amant lorsqu'il s'immisçait en lui puis ressortait doucement pour mieux revenir ensuite. Les coups de bassin plus intenses les uns que les autres leur procurait un immense plaisir à tous les deux. Leur voix faisaient écho dans la petite salle métallique. La cadence accélérait, leurs mouvements étaient plus rapides mais plus intenses aussi.

"Encore Terra, … plus fort !" criait Laink.

"A vos ordres chef ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point t'es bandant c'est dingue." répondit Terra entre deux respirations.

Plus vite. Plus fort. Des va-et-vient intenses. Laink savourait ce moment de pur plaisir. Il constatait la différence entre la chaleur de son corps et le sol glacé. Sa voix montait, son plaisir aussi. Terra lui saisit les mains d'un coup, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent mais la cadence était toujours aussi rapide,voire même plus.

"Laink… Laink je suis pas loin..." lança le grand brun avec sa voix sexy.

"Pareil, …aaaah Terra...Terra !"

Les cris de plaisir de Laink emplirent la petite pièce.

Le rythme était plus soutenu, comme pour rendre ce moment encore plus intense. Laink criait à chaque coup de bassin de Terra mais ce n'était pas de la douleur, au contraire.

Leurs mouvements étaient synchronisés, ils continuèrent encore et encore jusqu'au moment où tous deux atteignirent le point culminant, le moment de plaisir intense. Leurs muscles se crispèrent dans la jouissance du moment. Terracid poussa un dernier soupir avant de retomber avec attention sur le corps frissonnant de Laink. Leurs souffles étaient encore bien rapides mais ils se sentaient juste heureux. Simplement heureux. Terra dans un dernier élan serra son Laink fort dans ses bras et lui vola un merveilleux baiser. Il ajouta simplement l'air moqueur :

"Bon ben, l'avoir fait dans un ascenseur au milieu nuit sans lumière : check !

* * *

Voilà vous venez de finir. Comment était-ce ?

Je suis contente d'avoir repris l'écriture. Encore désolé pour l'attente de plusieurs mois.

Voilà voilà, vivement la prochaine.

Amour sur vous,

Jay


End file.
